


whatever you claim

by allourheroes



Series: Sterek Week 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Claiming Bites, Creepy Uncle Peter Hale, M/M, One-Sided Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale Bites Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 01, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: Stiles had seen Peter's pull over Scott, but the full moon is coming and he knows he needs an alpha.Despite what Scott may think, going to Derek seems like his best option.[Sterek Week fics are all separate one-shots and do not need to be read together.]





	whatever you claim

**Author's Note:**

> For Sterek Week 2018.
> 
> **Day Four: Alternate Canon**
> 
> I went with the age-old question: _What if Peter had bitten Stiles?_ So this is directly post-season one and I'm kind of tempted to add more...

Stiles doesn’t tell anyone about the Bite.

There’s so much going on that it’s easy enough for him to ignore.

And it heals so fast.

So after Peter is dealt with, Stiles waits because he really wants to pretend the whole thing was just some crazy dream. He can worry about Lydia, and Scott risking hunters, and every other thing that’s been thrown into their lives.

Except— Except the full moon is coming quicker than he realizes and he can’t ignore it anymore because he catches his eyes glowing when he looks in the mirror, dreams about the chase.

Scott is too wrapped up in Allison to notice his best friend going through the same ordeal he’d just experienced, minus the out-of-his-mind murderous alpha.

So Stiles shows up at the burnt-out husk of the Hale house and sucks in a breath. He can hear Derek inside, waiting for him. He wonders if Derek can already tell, but he really has no idea. His new senses are hard to understand sometimes and he knows Derek has been a werewolf his whole life, must be used to it.

Despite Scott’s abhorrence of going to _Derek_ , Stiles has spent a good amount of time with Derek. He doesn’t mind the idea of Derek as an alpha, as _his_ alpha. Their close contact hadn’t been as terrible as he might project and Derek, aside from the threats, had been a fairly respectful, responsive roommate. Had listened to him even when he was fucking around and—

_Oh._

A new part of him croons at the thought of Derek wearing his clothes and Stiles tries to shake it away.

He’s pretty sure arousal _is_ something that Derek can sense.

“Derek,” he says, standing at the door without daring to knock. “I know you’re here. I know you know I’m here.” He scrubs a hand over his head. “We, uh. We should talk.”

The door creaks open.

Derek’s eyes flash red and Stiles knows his must go golden in response because Derek sucks in a breath and steps out of the way so that he can come in.

It’s awful. It’s even worse now that Stiles can smell the bitter scent of charred wood, mildew and decay where nature has worn at the house over the years. Outside, it had been easier to ignore, surrounded as they were by the smell of the woods, but this is a _lot_. And Derek deals with it constantly.

Stiles tries to ignore it, honing in on Derek instead.

“Was it Peter?” Derek asks without preamble and Stiles nods.

“Yeah. Right before we all managed to...” Stiles mimes tossing the molotov, slicing Peter’s throat. “He offered me the Bite like I had a choice,” he shrugs, “and then he just bit me anyway.” Stiles holds up his wrist, twists it back and forth in explanation.

Derek’s eyes narrow and his lip curls in a snarl. “He bit you _there_?”

“Uh,” Stiles stutters. “Yeah. Why?”

Derek shakes his head, but his teeth are too big, too sharp.

“Look, Derek, I’m not Scott. I get that all this is serious.” He gestures to the house. “And I need help. _Your_ help.”

“Do you want my help as the only werewolf you know who isn’t Scott?” Derek asks. “Or do you want my help as alpha?”

“Both,” Stiles says, then swallows. “I don’t mind the idea of you being my alpha.”

Derek looks pleased at the admission, even though Stiles could’ve definitely been more gung-ho about the whole thing. Stiles had been envious of Scott’s new abilities and his connections to the supernatural, but he hadn’t wanted the Bite for himself.

“Do you...want to be my alpha?” Stiles asks slowly. “Because I don’t know any others.”

Derek’s nod is more a sharp jerk of his head and he takes a step back, visibly centers himself. “Yes, Stiles. I want to be your alpha.”

Stiles swallows. “Right. Cool.” He should probably ask questions, but Derek is casting off these strange vibes that Stiles can’t quite read. “Do we need to, like, make it official somehow? Or is acknowledging it good enough?”

Derek hums, grabbing his arm. “I hate that he bit you here,” Derek mutters, a clawed thumb rubbing over Stiles’s wrist.

Stiles frowns. “Why?”

“It means he wanted to claim you, not just as his beta.”

“What do you— _What_.” Stiles stares at his wrist. “I really don’t want to hear this, but explain.”

“A bite here,” and Derek’s own fangs threaten to make a new intrusion, “or near the throat. Those indicate a mating bite.”

“Peter wanted to—” Stiles shudders. “Yeah. I was right. I _really_ didn’t want to know. Glad that creepy son of a bitch is dead.” Vaguely, he remembers that Peter may have been a psychotic asshole, but he _was_ Derek’s uncle. “But, like, sorry for your loss.”

Stiles can see Derek struggling not to leave his own mark over Peter’s phantom, although Stiles isn’t sure whether it’s because he wants Stiles to really be his beta or he doesn’t want Peter to have done something so dubious or he wants Stiles for himself. The last one might be wishful thinking on Stiles’s part, but Derek is getting up in his space again.

Is it just a Derek thing or is it a _them_ thing? Does Derek get up into everyone’s space like this?

“Calm down,” Derek tells him. “If your heartrate spikes, you might shift.”

“Yeah, well,” and Stiles presses his luck, “as my alpha, you could bring me back, right? Keep me in control?”

“You’ll need an anchor, but yes.” Derek forcefully pulls himself back, but Stiles finds himself following, keeping them close.

“Okay,” Stiles says. Is he not supposed to be looking at Derek’s lips right now? With a quick glance back to Derek’s eyes, he finds that Derek is looking at his, too.

And—

And _fuck_.

Stiles groans as the shift takes over, loses himself and presses himself into Derek’s body, claws at Derek’s chest, slicing through his shirt, because Stiles needs to get himself as close as he can to Derek, to his alpha, can’t help himself as he starts to _grind_.

Derek grabs Stiles’s hands and pushes him so Stiles can see the red of his eyes.

He _growls_ and Stiles whimpers—the shift is too strong to have retreated—but Stiles will wait for the alpha’s permission.

His new wolf is eager to please.

Derek grabs Stiles’s wrist and it’s like he can sense _exactly_ where Peter had bitten him, because he pushes Stiles’s shirt sleeve down and sinks in fangs over what had been Peter’s claim.

Derek doesn’t stop there. He leans in, yanks the collar of Stiles’s shirt down and bites him there, too.

“Mine,” Derek murmurs into Stiles’s throat. “ _Mine_.”

Stiles’s wolf snaps, whines. “ _Yours_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and/or hit me up on [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com) before it totally collapses in on itself! ♥


End file.
